


"You've Got to Stop Saying Things That Make Me Want to Kiss You"

by ItsAL03



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Also Me: No. Fluff Time, Awkwardness, Hero is just. Doing research and apparently this is attractive to Lemon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Me: Okay maybe angst-, What Was I Thinking?, they're gay, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/ItsAL03
Summary: Prompt:Write your characters' first kiss with one another. What caused the tension to finally break?AND"You gotta stop doing that.""What?""Saying things that make me wanna kiss you."(Both of them are nice prompts, but short, so I decided to put them together.)
Relationships: Hero Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	"You've Got to Stop Saying Things That Make Me Want to Kiss You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dw_fwedewick_heweiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/gifts).

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

_CRASH!_

It was a little past midnight, and Hero was still awake, as usual. And from the amount of noise coming from his room, he's doing his 'experiments' again. How fun. The cookie rushed back and forth, knocking things over, knocking books to the floor, messily scribbling on papers scattered in varying places in the room, while Lemon just watched in amusement. Well, partially amusement, and partially worry. He sighed, trying to break whatever cycle of destruction and further mess-making Hero was stuck in. 

"Uh... Hero?"

The other cookie looked at him, pushing his glasses back, and smiling nervously, a faint blush of embarrassment creeping onto his face. 

"Sorry. I may have gotten a little carried away..." Hero looks around briefly, surveying the damage. He returns his gaze to Lemon, releasing a small, anxious chuckle. Lemon sighed, a smile appearing on his own face. 

"I'd say more than just a _little _carried away..." He remarks, noticing a shattered coffee mug on the floor. 

"Okay, so I got really carried away..." the nerdy-looking cookie replies sheepishly, playing unconsciously with the buttons on the sleeves of his flannel shirt. Lemon laughs, getting up from the beanbag chair he had been previously laying in. 

"Do you want me to help you clean this mess up?" He asks, a teasing tone in his voice. Hero nods, still smiling anxiously. The citrus-scented cookie held back a giggle of amusement as he gathered up some of the books that had been haphazardly tossed on the floor. He wondered what Hero could be thinking at this moment. Then again, he wondered what Hero was thinking almost all the time. With Hero, you could never tell. He just watched the other cookie as he put away more of his books, put his papers in neat stacks, and attempted to pick up the shards of the shattered coffee mug. And almost as if his mind had taken control of itself, Lemon found himself wondering how Hero would react to the words, 'I love you'. He sighed again, trying to push the thoughts away. He numbly set a toppled chair back upright. 

"Are you alright?" Hero's voice cut through Lemon's cycle of thought. The negative feelings of fear and rejection were melted nearly instantly. And Lemon liked it so much that he almost hated it. Almost. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He choked out, holding back how he really felt. Hero nodded, accepting this answer, though the look of concern never left. Lemon looked away, feeling his face heat up from his blushing. After some time, Lemon looked back, hearing Hero practically throw himself into one of the multiple bean bag chairs in the room. He hesitated, then made his way over and took a seat right beside the other cookie, who was quietly reading. 

"Hey." Hero said, not even looking up. 

"Hey." Lemon replied, his voice wavering nervously. Hero looked up from his book, his eyes meeting with Lemon's. Why couldn't he see it drove the citrus cookie crazy when he did that? Well, anything really. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of flushed-" Hero started, his voice sympathetic. 

"Stop." Lemon stopped him. There was a period of silence, before Lemon released a shaky breath, and spoke again. 

"You've gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Hero pushed his glasses up again, confused. Lemon took a deep, shaky breath. 

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you." Lemon blurted out, before he could even think about it. He didn't want to see how Hero would react, he was too scared to. He leaned towards him slightly. 

"Wh- what are you-?" Hero was cut off as Lemon kissed him, sending a mild, but not entirely unpleasant jolt through his body. He hesitated, still in shock, before relaxing and practically melting into Lemon's kiss. All the questions that had been buzzing in Hero's mind faded away, until there were no thoughts left. Only Lemon.

it was over almost as fast as it had happened. Lemon pulled himself away, situating himself looking in the opposite direction of Hero, who was still flustered and a little shocked. 

"L-Lemon?" Hero stammered, hoping the citrus cookie would look at him. Lemon didn't move, seemingly ashamed of what he'd done. Hero considered for a moment, then said his feelings aloud. 

"I love you-" He said softly, and Lemon looked back at him. 

"You do?" 

"Absolutely." The feeling from the jolt of electricity lingered, and all Hero wanted was for another moment with Lemon. He smiled, unable to hide the pale redness of his face. 

"I love you too..." Lemon replied, turning his body around in the chair, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller cookie, without saying another word. 

"Do I still have to stop talking...?"


End file.
